Love, Life, and Bumblebee Tights
by little.book.bee
Summary: Hello Loves! This is my first fanfiction and I am so excited to share with you. This is the way I wish Me Before You ended. I would like to note that these characters are not mine and I did take out some lines from the book. Please tell me what you think! I would like to post every other day for this story so make sure you check out what happens!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Loves! This is my first fanfiction and I am so excited to share with you. This is the way I wish Me Before You ended. I would like to note that these characters are not mine and I did take out some lines from the book. Please tell me what you think! I would like to post every other day for this story so make sure you check out what happens!**

I was not sure how that day was going to go, but I knew that whatever happened was it was Will's choice. The night before I could not fall asleep, all I could think about was the thought of not having Will by my side for the rest of my life. Mrs. Traynor had called for a taxi to pick me early in the morning and bring me to the place where I would say goodby to the person who changed my life. As I walked up the steps to go into the little house I was not exactly sure what to expect, I thought that it would look like every other hospital room, but to my surprise it was the complete opposite. It was well decorated and the smell of fresh flowers washed over me as I opened the door. The lady who greeted me knew exactly who I was and lead me down a hallway to Will´s room. The first thing I saw was Will surrounded by Mrs. and Mr. Traynor, Mrs. Traynor at his left with his hand in hers and Mr. Traynor to his right. Georginia was in the corner of the room curled up into a ball and tears running down her face.

¨Hey Clark¨ Will said quietly as I walked in.

Will had a look on his face that I had never seen before, it was relaxed and pain free. It looked as if he was already retreating to a place that I would be unable to pull him out of.

¨I missed you Will Traynor¨ was the only thing I was able to get out without breaking down in front of him. I had promised myself the night before that I did not come to convince Will to change his mind, I told myself that this was the only decision that Will had full control over and I had to respect that.

¨Come here Clark¨ he said as Mrs. And Mr. traynor got up. ¨Sit right next to me so I can look at you¨ I looked at him and as I hesitated ¨Please Louisa, sit right next to me.¨

¨Can you give me and Louisa some time together, Alone¨ he asked, as his parents pleaded Georgina to get up and leave.

As I sat down next to Will all I could think about was all the things I wanted to say to him. ¨Why is it that you can ruin my life, but I have no say in yours?¨ but I knew that I was there to support his decision and it was not my choice anymore.

¨Lay down beside me Clark, and rest your head on my chest¨

I rested my head on his chest and could hear his heart beating up and down and smelled the smell that I had grown to love, oh that smell I could pick out from thousands. The smell that I breathed in just about everyday for the past 6 months. I had learned every little scare and crease on Will´s body. I knew the little parts of his body that he could feel, although I knew he could not feel much I drew circles on his right wrist where I knew he could feel it.

¨Thank you for coming¨ he said after a few minutes of silents.

¨And thank you for sharing the past 6 months with me, you have showed me a world that I thought I had lost after my accident, surprisingly Clark, it was some of the best 6 months I have ever had¨ he said with a silent chuckle.

At that moment I could not keep it in and started crying. ¨Me too¨ was all I managed to get out.

¨Look at me, Please, look at me. I want to tell you something.¨

I lifted my head and his bright blue eyes were looking down at me. Those eyes had never been so blue before and so at peace.

With tears forming at the corners of his eyes he softly whispered in my ear, ¨You have given your heart to this broken man and showed me that this life can be good. I rejected your heart in hopes that I would not hurt you, but in doing so I have hurt you even more.¨

With tears running down both of our faces now I felt the slight movement of his good hand caressing mine.

¨I love you Will Traynor, more than you will ever know¨

¨I Iove you too Louisa Clark¨ he whispered into ear, ¨I promise to tell you everyday¨

My head snapped up as I heard those words. Will must have read my puzzled face and smiled.

¨I can't leave you, Clark I love you too much¨ he said as I wiped his eyes with my thumbs.

¨But you have to promise me two things¨

With happy tears now running down my face I was able to get out the words ¨Anything¨

¨You have to promise me that with me staying you will not put your hopes and dreams aside and you will allow me to go if my condition worsens and I have to rely on machines to keep me alive.¨

¨Yes, Will I promise¨ I said as tears ran down my face.

We layed there for some time, me trying to take in what just happened and Will smiling from ear to ear. His dimples so prominent on his face was all I could see. After what felt like hours Will asked for me to get his family. Opening the door to see both Mr. and Mrs. Traynor sitting in arm chairs holding hands trying to accept what their son was about to do to himself.

¨Mrs. And Mr. Traynor, Georginia, Will would like for you to come in.¨

As the family walked in both Will and I had huge smiles on our faces that puzzled all three of them.

¨Mother, can you purchase another plane ticket home?¨ Will asked trying to keep a straight face.

Just as I did Mrs. Traynor looked confused.

¨What did you just say Will¨ she asked unsurely.

¨I want to go home¨ Will said finally letting his smile take over his face.

Mrs. Traynors face went white and I thought she might faint. It took the family a couple minutes to take in the news, but once they could fully comprehend it a sigh of relief was released.

¨What made you change your mind?¨ Mr. Traynor asked as he patted his son on shoulder.

¨Lou did¨ Will answered looking right into my eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello Loves! I´m so excited to post chapter two of this story! I just want to say thank you to the people who have commented and given their love, it means a lot! I would just like to point out that I have changed a couple of things from the book, but I have kept these two character as true to the book as I possibly can. Remember please tell me what you think I love to read them!**

A week later we were back in the annex picking up from where we had left off. I was still living at home with Mum and dad and would walk or take the bus to the big house every morning. I would arrive at Will´s usually around six to start the early morning routine and Nathan would arrive about an hour later to get Will up and ready for the day. It was nice to have that hour in the morning just Will and I, after giving him his medication, repositioning him, and then checking his blood pressure I would crawl into bed and snuggle up right next to him.

One particular morning as I was crawling into bed next to him and Will Asked ¨What's wrong clark? You look like you have had a long night.¨

¨Oh it's nothing important¨ I said unable to look at him.

¨Louisa, please tell me¨ he said with a nervous tone.

¨You promise that what I tell you you will not get mad?¨

With the best he could do he gave me a little nod and I told him about the argument Mum and I had gotten into before I left to go to switzerland. Then I told him that last night she and I stayed up most of the night discussing how she never wanted to see me and that ¨I was not to come back to her house if I went to Switzerland.¨

¨How am I not supposed to be mad at this Clark?¨ He said with a stern tone.

¨Will, please, its not your fault¨ I said trying to calm him down.

¨Tell your family to come over as soon as possible¨ He said without a hesitation.

¨But... ¨ was all I could get out before hearing ¨Louisa please!¨

I knew that I was not going to be able to win this battle so I got out of bed and rung Treen. Right before lunch I heard a knock at the door. My entire family including Thomas and Grandad were standing there as they walked in we all headed for the living room.

¨Mrs. Clark, can I please speak to you in private?¨ Will asked politely. Mum got up and they left the room and headed for the kitchen.

¨Calm down love¨ Dad said looking at me with loving eyes.

I sat down and at that moment I don't know what happened, but I lost it. Treen got up from occupying Tommo and hugged me telling me that it would be okay. As she wiped the tears from my eyes I saw mum and Will coming back to the living room, smiles on their faces and mums hand on Will's shoulder.

¨Iḿ sorry Lou,¨ She said with tears forming at the corners of her eyes. I got up and walked over to her as she embraced me with a hug.

¨I'm sorry¨ I said trying to hold back the tears. ¨SHHH, you don't have to apologize for anything love, I am the one who need to apologize to you. Yes, I did not like what Will wanted to do, but that gave me no right to hurt my own daughter.¨ She said tears now running down her face.

¨I hate to ruin this beautiful moment, but where is Thomas and Will?¨ Treen asked with a worried tone in her voice.

¨I don't know¨ mum said starting to panick.

We ran down the hallway looking for both of them hoping they did not get into any trouble. As I turned the corner into Will´s room I heard laughter and Thomas saying in a more serious tone ¨Will, Do you love my Auntie Lou?¨

As I walked in slowly Will looked up at me and said ¨Of course I love your Auntie Lou, so much that it hurts sometimes.¨ As he was saying this his eyes softened and locked with mine. ¨Your Auntie Lou is the best thing that has ever happened to me.¨

At this point both Treen and Mum had joined us. ¨Whats going on in here boys?¨ Mum asked with a suspicious look on her face.

¨Gran, Mum guess what Will is telling me all about football and said that he would teach me! He said that he would not be able to show me but would tell me everything he knows!¨ Thomas said grinning from ear to ear.

¨Well that is awesome Tommo, but I think it is time to go home and eat some lunch.¨ Treen said

¨We can eat lunch here and after I can take Tommo outside and we can play.¨ Will said looking at both Treen and I.

¨That sounds lovely deer, us ladies will start making it while you guys hang out.¨ Mum said getting excited to cook in the big house.

Mum, Treen, and Thomas walked out of the room leaving both Will and I together ¨I don't know how much I will be able to teach Tommo¨ Will said eyeing me to sit down on his lap.

As I gently slid onto his lap I couldn't help myself from kissing him. ¨Oh I don't know Will Traynor, I think Thomas is excited to just have someone who knows about football. Watching the telly is not exactly the best way to learn.¨ I said giving Will a smile I could not hold in any longer.

¨I love you so much Louisa Clark.¨ Will said leaning in just a little for me to kiss him again.

¨Come on guys it's time to eat!¨ Treen yelled out from the kitchen.

¨Oh mum you should have called me in to help.¨ I said feeling bad that I had just left them.

¨Oh don't fuss dear Treen and I managed just fine.¨ Mum said with content smile on her face because she had just cooked in the Traynor household. ¨Well we made sandwiches, salad, and some fruit for lunch. ¨sit sit and eat¨

As Will pulled up to his spot at the table I sat down to his left to help him eat. ¨This looks delicious Mrs. Clark¨ Will said after looking down at his plate.

¨Please call me Josie¨ Mom said unable to contain her smile.

¨Will why does Auntie Lou feed you your food?¨ Thomas asked with wide eyes.

¨Well I got hurt and I am unable to move my arms¨ Will said quite easily.

¨Just like how you can´t use you legs?¨ Thomas asked trying to process the information.

¨Exactly¨ Will said looking straight at Tommo.

After we cleaned up from lunch Nathan had arrived to do Wills midday routine. ¨Okay Mate are you ready to get started?¨ Nate asked as Will was already in route to him room.

¨I thought you were going to teach me how to play football.¨ Tommo called out to Will with a sad look on his face.

¨I will be right back Tommo¨ Will said from his bedroom.

30 minutes later Will and Tommo were outside by the gardens playing football. Will had asked dad to get his old football goal and football out from the shed. ¨I used to use these when I was little just like you.¨ Will said with a look as if he was remembering all the good memories he had of playing football as a child.

¨I did it, I did it.¨ Thomas said running around in circles after finally kicking a goal.

My family had finally left late afternoon and it was just Will and I. ¨I didn't think you were so good with little kids¨ I said slipping onto his lap.

¨I love kids, Its adults who I'm not a fan of. Kids genuinely want to know and they just see as super cool guy who uses a cool chair to get around.¨

¨Okay Will Traynor¨ I said letting out a little laugh.

Later that night after Nathan had gotten Will into bed and just before I was about to leave I stopped in Will´s room to make sure he was okay before I left for the night.

¨Goodnight Will¨ I said unsure if he was awake still.

¨Come here Clark.¨ Will mumbled

¨Is everything alright?¨ I asked starting to panick.

¨Everything is perfect now. Lay down next to me Clark.¨ Will said trying so hard to not fall back asleep.

I snuggled in right next to Will just like he had asked.

¨Will you stay?¨

¨For as long as you want me.¨ I said in a whisper I thought he almost didn't hear.

¨No, I mean will you move in with me Clark.¨ Will said with a smile growing on his face.

¨I thought you would never ask Will Traynor.¨ I said unable to hold in my chuckle.

The last thing I heard that night right after I had changed into some of Will´s comfy clothes and called my parents to tell them I was not coming home was, ¨Goodnight Clark, I love you.¨ as I snuggled right next to Will intertwining my fingers with his.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello Loves! I said in the beginning that I would be posting every other day, but I have been writing these chapters faster than I thought I would so I will just post each chapter as I finish them. I hope you are enjoying this story so far because I'm having fun writing these two characters! Please tell me what you think because I love reading them, so here is chapter 3 of** _ **Love, Life, and Bumblebee Tights.**_

The very next day I was at home packing up my room to start my life living in my new home. Our new home, just Will and I. As I was packing all of my stuff with the help of Treen and Tom I came across a letter from the University that I had applied to right before our trip the Mauritius. The letter had arrived the day before and Mum must have put it in my room for me to see when I got home, but with me staying the night at Wills I was unable to get it. I opened the letter and the first thing I saw was _Congratulations Ms. Clark, you have made it to the final step of being accepted into University. We would like you to come in on the 15th of September, 2009. Please call the number if you have any questions or concerns._

¨What is it Lou?¨ Treen asked trying to take the letter from my hand.

¨The University that I applied to wants me to come in for an interview.¨ I said still trying to process the information.

¨Well your going right?¨ Treen said more like a statement rather than a question.

¨Oh I don't know Treen, I am just moving in with Will and still trying to figure out things.¨

¨What things Lou? If you pass this up there is a possibility that you may never have or get this opportunity again. Lou you have always dreamed about this and now is your chance. Didn't you promise Will that you would do the things you want and not let him hold you back?¨ she said practically yelling at me.

¨Yes, but Treen...¨ was all I was able to get out.

¨Louisa Clark you are just as stubborn as he is, go do the interview, do what you have always dreamed of doing since you were a little girl.¨ Treen said almost pleading me at this point.

¨Fine I will go.¨ I said reluctantly.

At around six I finally returned to my new home with dinner and Will waiting at the table for me. ¨What is this William Traynor?¨

¨I thought we should celebrate.¨ Will said with a suspicious smile.

¨Celebrate what?¨ I said confused.

¨You going to the interview for the University you applied for.¨

¨How did you find out?¨ I asked trying to hide the shock in my voice.

¨Your sister called before you came home.¨ Will said now confused himself. ¨I thought you knew Treen called me.¨ Will said finally understanding that I had no clue Treen had called.

¨Oh, so I see you know.¨ I said feeling a little disappointed that I was not the one to get to tell Will that I had gotten the interview.

¨Well I asked my Mum to get dinner for us so we could celebrate.¨ Will said unable to hide his smile. ¨I'm so proud of you Lou, you'll do great!.¨

Nathan came a little after we had eaten dinner to get Will ready for bed. As Will and Nathan went off to get ready I had gone into my new room to change into my polka dot sleep pants and a grey jumper I had taken from Will's closet. I had told myself that tomorrow I was going to unpack all my stuff and get settled into our house.

I opened the door to Will's room unsure if he was awake or not.

¨Are you going to stand there or get in bed with me.¨ Will asked

¨I thought I was to sleep in my bedroom?¨ I said more as a question than a statement.

¨Clark get over here and lay down¨ Will said almost a little annoyed that I thought I was to sleep in my own room.

I did what I was told and snuggled in right next to him intertwining my fingers with his. My head was resting on his shoulder and his head was leaned up against mine. We did not say anything, but we both could feel the love we both had for each other. As both of our eyes grew heavy I heard ¨I love you¨ whispered into my ear just like the night before. I remembered thinking to myself that I could get used to that right before I fell asleep for the night.

As summer turned into fall in our little village Will I was noticing was becoming quieter and quieter. I on the other hand was getting more and more nervous for my interview that was only days away. I knew that Will would start to retreat into that place in his mind that I would not be able to pull him out of because of the weather getting cooler and him not being able to go outside for very long, but I did not think it would be as bad as it was.

It was the morning before my interview and Will was not in the best of moods. He was staring out of the window at the leaves falling on the grounds of the castle. His face was blank and I knew that he had retreated to a place before his accident. As I walked closer to him I put my hand on his shoulder not sure if he heard me coming in the room or not. I slowly sat down on his lap and placed my forehead on his.

¨Will, I don't know where you are right now, but I do know that wherever you are is not where you are right now. Please come back to me listen to my voice and come back to me.¨ I said hoping he was listening to me.

He eyes instantly locked with mine and he was back.

¨Sometimes I wish that I never ended up in this bloody wheelchair, but then I look at you and realize that if I wasn't injured I would have never met you.¨ Will said in a tired voice.

¨I love you Will Traynor.¨ I said looking into his bright blue eyes.

¨I love you too Lou.¨ He said resting his head back on his headrest.

¨I think it is time to go back in best to get some rest.¨ I said noticing how tired he looked.

He did not say anything, but gently nodded. I had transferred Will into bed before, but that was the night of Alicia's Wedding. We were both properly drunk and a little to happy to care what happened. Will was studying my face as we arrived to his room and must have noticed the fear in my eyes.

¨You can do this Clark¨ He said trying to reassure me.

After a two attempts I finally got him in bed. I crawled in next to him and placed my head on his chest taking in everything about him.

¨Are you ready for tomorrow?¨He said breaking the silence.

¨Oh I don't know.¨ I said trying to hide the fear in my voice.

¨You'll do great Clark, just be yourself and they will love you.¨

¨Yeah well most people don't like me anymore in this town.¨ I tried to say in a light hearted manner.

¨What do you mean?¨ Will asked sounded confused.

¨Well it turns out that a lot of people did not like your decision to go to Switzerland and did not like me going with you.¨ I said trying to make it sound not as bad as it really was.

¨Are people bothering you about it?¨He asked getting defensive.

¨Well no one talks to me or my family and we have been getting death threats sent to us almost everyday.¨ I said realizing the affect it had on Will.

¨Clark why did you not tell me any of this sooner?¨ He said in a pleading manner.

¨I thought it was no big deal and I did not want you to feel responsible for it¨

¨No big deal Clark, people are sending death threats it is my fault.¨

¨No Will, Please.¨ I said begging for him to not take blame for it.

Just then he realized that what had happened only few people know about. ¨How did this get to the public.¨ he asked confused.

¨Patrick sold it to some newspaper and the article went out the next morning. Your Mum found out about it and had all the news papers destroyed, but I guess some of them still got out.¨ I said getting up to look at him properly.

My Mum knows about this too?¨ He said getting angrier.

¨She knows about the newspapers, but not about the threats.¨ I said trying to calm him down.

¨Tell my Mum to contact one of the people who has been trying to interview us and tell them I want to talk. Tell them to come the day after tomorrow.¨ He said looking right into my eyes.

¨Will you don't have to do this.¨

¨I need to make things right Clark. It is not fair that you have to go through this for a decision I made. You were just doing what I asked you to do.¨ He said with tears forming at the corners of his eyes.

¨Okay,¨ I said wiping the tear that excepted from his eye.

The next day was the day of my interview. Will and Nathan had dropped me off at the University and would wait until I was done. About an hour later I emerged from the office with my class schedule and a list of books I needed for my classes. Will and nathan were waiting for me like they had said in the parking lot.

¨I told you you would do great.¨ Will said motioning me with his head to sit on his lap.

¨Nice job Lou!¨ Nathan said patting me on my back.

Later that night We were sitting around the table at Clark's parents house celebrating the acceptance of Lou to University. As the night was ending Will asked my parents to join us at the house to be part of the interview that was going to happen tomorrow. Both Mum and dad were shocked,but agreed quickly.

¨I'm sorry you had to go through this and I want to make it right.¨ Will said looking at both my parents.

¨Oh love it's not your fault Love.¨ Mum said trying to make Will feel better about the situation.

We finally arrived home and got ready for bed it was a quiet night with the next day looming over our head and the thoughts of what may happen. I turned the lights off to the room and carefully made my way back to the bed. I laid right next to Will holding his hand in mine letting him know that everything was going to be okay.

¨I love you Will.¨ I said just like he did to me the previous nights.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello Loves! So sorry for the lack of writing. I have been sick the past couple of days and have not been able to find the energy to write. Thank you for all the love and support it means so much! I hope you are loving it as much as I love writing these incredible characters. Please don't forget to tell me what you think I love reading them. This chapter was so much fun to write, it being in Wills point of view!**

 **Will's POV**

From the moment Lou told me about the threats she and her family were getting it was the only thing I could think about. I was the reason they were being targeted, I was the one who put that on them. They deserved none of that especially Louisa. She did not like my decision, the only reason she was there was because I asked her to be. Clark did everything she could to change my mind taking me on adventures and even giving me her heart. She did it, she changed it, she was the only one who could have healed this broken man.

The night before the interview I got no sleep all I could think about was the things I was going to say to make everything right. Lou woke up a little before 6. It looked like she did not get enough sleep either, but she still looked beautiful. Her eyes, oh those eyes, blue and gold I could not get enough of those eyes.

Her hand intertwined with mine and her head on my chest was how I would wake up since she started sleeping with me. After my accident I had lost all hope that someone would love me and that I would wake up to someone else in the bed with me, but she gave me hope, she gave me a reason to wake up and I loved waking up to that sweet voice and her sweet lips on mine.

¨Good Morning¨ She said picking her head up to look at me.

¨Good Morning Clark¨ I said staring into her eyes.

She got up and headed for the kitchen. Minutes later she was back with my medication and a glass of water. We did not say a whole lot that morning, but you could feel the tension in the air. We were not sure what was going to happen in the interview, but I knew that whatever happened lou would be by my side.

Nathan came a bit earlier that usual to get me ready because we had planned the interview to be filmed bright and early. Louisa´s whole family came to the annex about 10 minutes before the interviewers came. Both my parents came as well and we all just sat there waiting for what was about to happen.

The interviewers came along with about half the town. As they were setting up cameras and lighting Lou was fixing my hair and making sure that I was in her words ¨Camera Ready.¨

And then it started. They interview both my parents and Lou's parents. My Mum answered with a very defensive tone and my Dad answered with one or two word answers. He seemed almost fed up or nervous with the questions being asked Clark's parents answered with as much love as they could in terms of talking about what I put their daugher through.

The camera then pointed to Clark and I noticed she became quite nervous. I could not hold it in any longer and I started talking. I did not look into the camera, but I looked at Clark. Everything I said was for her and everything I said I said out of love.

¨Louisa Clark and her family have been through a lot the past few weeks and they have been receiving threats that they don't deserve. If anyone deserves them It's me.¨ I felt Lou gently place her hand on my shoulder. ¨When Lou first accepted this job she had no clue what I wanted to do with my life. I was not in a good place and I had lost all hope. When she entered my life and learned what I wanted to do she made it her mission to change this broken mans mind. She has given me so much and I hope one day I can repay her. When we first met I tried to push her away in hopes that I would not cause her pain and put a burden on her, but she gave me her heart and like I was scared of, I hurt her. She means the world to me and the only reason she went to Switzerland with me is because I asked her to come with me. Selfishly I wanted her to be that last thing I saw. She gave her heart to me and I said no, but after realizing that I could not live without her in that little room in Switzerland I hope that she will one day allow me to have her heart again and lover her like she deserves. I may not be able to give her what I would have before my accident, but I promise to give her everything I can. I love her so much and I am so lucky she was the one my Mum hired to just maybe change my mind. I love you Clark, and I hope you will one day forgive me for what I have put you through.¨

Tears were now running down both our faces and we both had forgotten the cameras were there.

¨I love you William Traynor¨ Lou said trying hard for the camera not to see her.

¨Thank you for everything you have given me and I hope that you will allow me to have your heart.¨ I said placing my forehead against hers.

¨You already have it.¨ She said with a little chuckle.

As the camera men were packing up Lou sat on my lap and the world seem to freeze around us. It was just Lou and I no one else and nothing to worry about at that moment. I leaned my head as far as I could and we kissed. Her lips lingered on mine for longer than normal, but I was fine with that.

¨I love Louisa Clark.¨

¨I love you too Will Traynor.¨

The rest of the day was just Lou and I. Nathan came over to do the midday routine and talk for a bit, but left soon after. Lou had not said a word all day which was unusual because most days I couldn't get her to stop talking.

I found her after Nathan had left sitting outside in the courtyard with tears forming at the corners of her eyes. Once she saw me come up she wiped them away hoping that I would not be able to see them.

¨Clark, is everything alright?¨

¨Yeah, I'm fine.¨

¨You are a terrible liar.¨ I said with a little chuckle.

She didn't look up at me at that time and that's when I got nervous.

¨What's wrong Clark?¨ I asked trying to hide the panic in my voice.

¨I just think that after hearing what you said earlier today in the interview hit me and made me think about what the six months and everything that happened. I have really never thought about it because my main goal was to keep you alive.¨ she said unable to hold back her tears.

¨Clark, I'm sorry for everything I have put on you the past couple of months.¨ I said with tears slipping from my eyes now.

I had thought about everything I had put Lou through, I mean how could I not most nights I couldn't sleep and all I could do was think. I had turned her whole life around, I was the reason she was sitting there crying. I knew that getting close to her was a bad idea, but I did and she may feel differently about me now, but I loved her more than I have ever loved anyone else.

¨The past six months have been some of the best months of my life actually they HAVE been the best six months of my life. I have done things that I would have never done if it weren't for you like scuba diving, watching movies with subtitles, and going to concerts. I have also learned so much about myself, I have learned that I would not be where I am today without you. Yes, there were times where I wanted to quit and just walk out and leave because I was scared of what you wanted to do, me giving you my heart and it not being enough for you. That scared me, but also leaving you scared me, I was scared of losing the person I became with you because the person I am with you is the person I want to be it is the person I am. After hearing everything you said earlier just made me think about how crazy my life has been because a short six months ago I was working at a cafe never going anywhere and I, in your world I was not living Boldly.¨ she said finally letting the tears come out.

For the first time I didn't know what to say. She was the one who changed my life and if it weren't for her I probably would not be here. So I said the only thing that I knew I could say. ¨I love you Clark. I meant everything I said earlier. I know I don't deserve your heart, but if you are willing to give it to me again then I promise to love you with everything I have.¨

¨I love you so much William Traynor and my heart will forever be yours. Like you told me the night of the Alicia's wedding, You are pretty much the only thing that make me want to get up in the morning.¨

¨I love you Louisa.¨ I said feeling the urge to kiss her. ¨Come here right on my lap.¨

She got up and gently sat down on my lap placing her lips on mine. We kissed for I don't know how long and quite honestly I didn't care. I felt the pain that she had built up over the past 6 month slip away and the start of a new adventure fill her heart.

Nathan found us in the courtyard as he was coming in to do the evening routine. I had not realized that Lou and I were out there for so long, but anytime I was with her time seemed to go by faster than I wanted.

¨Ok Mate you ready for bed?¨ Nathan asked knowing I wasn't. ¨The faster we get this done the faster you can get back to your Love.¨ He said giving me a wink.

Before I went to my room I saw the look on Lou´s face after hearing what Nathan said ¨Back to your Love.¨ I knew she like it because it was true she was the love of my life. If you told me before my accident that I would be hit by a motor bike and paralyzed and then fall in love with a crazy lady who has been nowhere and seen nothing and who wears the most ridiculous outfit I would have laughed in your face. To my surprise that's just what happened and I am so happy I did because she is the one who I am supposed to be with.

Lou had changed into her pajamas and crawled into bed next to me.

I had asked Nathan to leave the envelope on the bed side table so Clark would be able to get it when he lifted.

¨What is it?¨ She asked with suspicion in her voice.

¨Just open it and you will see.¨

¨Will what is this?¨ She said pulling out three tickets to Paris.

¨I wanted you to go to Paris and experience the place I love before you start school in two weeks.¨"I said unable to hold in my smile.

¨But why are there three tickets?¨

¨Because I thought it would be fun if you went with both my sister and yours.¨

¨Do they both know about this Will.¨ she asked unable to hold in her excitement.

¨They helped me plan it.¨

¨Will Traynor why do you spoil me.¨ she said with a big grin on her face.

¨Because you're worth it Louisa Clark.¨

¨Your plane leaves in two days and Georgina comes in tomorrow to help you pack.¨

¨I love you William Traynor.¨

¨And I love you Louisa Clark. Now you better get some sleep, you need all the energy you can get to get ready for this big trip of yours.¨

She rested her head on my shoulder and whispered, ¨Good night I love you.¨ before sleep overtook both of us.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello Loves! Sorry it has been so long. I have just been super busy, but hopefully I am back! I absolutely love writing this I have so many ideas for these two and can´t get it all down on paper fast enough. I hope you guys are enjoying it as much as I am! Remember to tell me what you think because I love to read what you have to say!**

I had woken up with Will kissing me on my forehead. He was laying on his right side and his arm was around my waist. Ever since I had moved in with Will I had taken over the responsibility of changing his position at night. His dad used to sleep on the couch in the other room, but I had told him I won't mind doing it myself.

¨Good morning Lou.¨

¨Good morning Love.¨ I said kissing him on his lips and cupping his head in my hand. ¨You seem warm do you feel okay?¨

¨Yeah just a little pain.¨

I got up and took the blood pressure machine out of the bed side table and took his blood pressure, it was higher than normal and Will was not looking good. I went out to the kitchen to get his medication and a glass of water and when I came back to the room I heard Will saying to himself, ¨Not today, not today, please not today.¨

I made him take his medication and then stripped the sheets off the bed. AD scared the crap out of me and I knew that Will needed medical attention quick. I pulled out my phone and rang an ambulance letting Wills plea not to go fall deaf to my ears.

Will tried his best to hide the pain from me but I knew that he was hurting in ways that I would have never been able to feel. I wanted so bad for him to feel better, but all I was able to do was lie down next to him and tell him that I was not leaving his side.

As soon as I called the ambulance I called both Mr. and Mrs. Traynor who immediately rushed to the annex without a second glace. The ambulance arrived within minutes and hooked Will up to oxygen and moved him onto a stretcher. I could see the pain he was in and wanted to take it all away from him.

¨Can I go with him?¨ I asked as they were loading him into the ambulance.

¨Are you family?¨ The main medic asked sitting down next to Will.

¨Of course she is.¨ Mrs. Traynor cut in.

We arrived at the hospital and they put Will in a room and hooked him up to just about every machine. Mrs. and Mr. Traynor arrived with Nathan a couple minutes after we had arrived and joined us in Will room.

Will was fighting back tears from the pain he was in, but managed to get ¨Lou you have to pick up Georgina up from the airport and start packing for your trip.¨ out.

¨Will I can't leave you and go on a trip with you in the hospital.¨ I said taking his hand.

¨Lou, Please you promised me that you would not let me stop you from doing the thing that you wanted to do. I will be fine my parents and Nathan are here and I already feel a little better.¨ He said as a surge of pain ran through his shoulders and neck.

I knew that this was something Will wanted me to do and I knew that I would not win the battle of staying with him so I reluctantly gave him a kiss goodbye and left the hospital to go pick up Georgina.

¨Hey Lou!¨ Georgina said as she spotted me in the airport waiting for her.

¨Hey Georgie you ready to go.¨ I said still wanting to be with Will.

¨Yup I just got my suitcases from baggage claim.¨"she said starting to see that I was not all there. ¨Is everything's okay Lou you seem like you're not all there.¨

¨Yeah well Will was rushed to the hospital about two hours ago with an AD attack and he still wants me to go on this trip.¨

¨What is he okay! Why am I always the last to know everything?¨ she asked trying to hide the terror and pain in her voice.

¨Nathan called me right before your plane landed and said that he was stable and sleeping. The doctors said that they wanted to keep him overnight just to watch his stats, but would be able to come home tomorrow afternoon.¨ I said trying to sound positive.

¨He will be okay Lou it sounds like it was not a terrible AD attack and he will be able to send us off on our adventure to Paris.¨ She said with a big smile on her face,

¨I know.¨ I said ¨It's just whenever he gets sick he always falls into what seems like a depression that takes us back to right where we started from.¨

¨Well Lou, you know Will better than I probably do, and you should know that he is one of the most stubborn people you will probably ever meet.¨

¨Yeah, but I want to be with him.¨

¨Lou come on he wants you to do this.¨

¨Okay Gerogie¨

We arrived back at the annex where we were greeted by Treen and Mrs. and Mr. Traynor. We all said are hellos and then headed to the bedroom to pack.

I had no clue what I wanted to bring. From every movie I had seen everyone was dressed in expensive looking dresses and jewelry that cost two of my paychecks. Georgina must have seen my distress because she walked over to me and told me just about anything in my closet would be just fine.

The next day was the day we were to leave, Will had been released from the hospital earlier that morning so he was able to send me off. I didn't want to leave him, He had just gotten home from only hours before and he still seemed totally out of it.

¨Will, I can stay if you want me too. I don't mind.¨ I told him trying to hide the total terror of leaving him.

¨No, Go have fun I'll be fine Clark.¨ giving me a sad smile.

¨Okay, but promise you will call me every night.¨

¨Fine, if that will make you feel better.¨

Will and I have kissed, but never in front of family. All I wanted to do was kiss him before I left, but I felt awkward, Will must have picked up on my anxiety and moved his finger to tell me to come over. It was the smallest movement, but after spending so much time with him I was able to see.

I came right over to him and slowly sat down on his lap. He Leaned as far as he could forward and I placed my forehead against his.

¨I love you Clark.¨

¨I love you too¨ I said placing my lips against his.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello Loves! Thank you for being so patient with me, I has been so busy, but here is chapter 6. I hope you enjoy and remember to tell me what you think because I love to read what you have to say!**

It wasn't my first time on a plane, the first time was the Trip to Mauritius just a couple of months ago, but stepping on that plane scared the crap out of me. As I stepped on all I could think about was the way I felt coming home for that amazing trip to the beach. Will sitting across from me and Nathan to the right. I wanted nothing to do with the both of them, but at the same time I didn't want that flight to ever end. I knew that as soon as we got off the plane I would most likely never see Will again. The thoughts and feeling of never seeing him again took my breath away, I didn't want to have even the slightest thought of losing him again.

We had a private jet that Will had arranged for us to fly in. Treen who had been absolutely nowhere other than University and our parents house acted like she had been doing it her whole life like Georgina. I on the other hand was freaking out. I didn't think that I would feel the way I did but seeing the plane and having the memories rush back did not sit well with me. Georgina and Treen must have noticed the way I was feeling because both of them stopped and called me out of the daze I as in.

¨Lou come on we want to get Paris in a decent time!¨ Treen said patting my back.

¨I can't.¨ I said trying to hide the tears forming at my eyes.

¨What!¨ Both of them said simultaneously.

¨I just can't leave Will¨

¨Lou, Will will be fine Nathan is with him and will not let anything happen to him.¨

¨But I need to Treen and Georgie¨

¨Lou I will call Will and he will tell you that he will be fine.¨

Minutes later Treen handed me the phone and Will on on the other side.

¨Lou what is your problem?¨

¨I can´t¨

¨You can't what?¨

¨I can't step onto the plane.¨

¨Why?¨

¨Because the last time I was on a plane all I could think about was the fact that you were going to kill yourself and I would never see you again.¨

There was silence on the phone for longer than Lou was comfortable with

¨Will¨

¨Lou I will never leave you.¨ He said unable to hide the tears from coming.

¨I know, but I have flashbacks and dreams that i'm not good enough, that you will change your mind and go back to Switzerland. I can't do this Will. I can't always have that constant fear of losing you.¨ I told him letting the tears flow.

¨Louisa, Listen to me. Yes this life is hard, yes there are days that I don't want to go on anymore, but I will never leave you. You have showed me that there is so much to life for, you have showed me that me and you were meant to be together _forever_. I Love You Louisa Clark.¨

All I could manage to get out was a small, muffled ¨I love you too¨

¨Lou, get on that plane and change those memories, make them, make them amazing. Have in your mind that after you get home from this trip to Paris you have always wanted to take, I will be waiting for you at the airpot to hear all about it.¨

¨You promise¨

¨I promise, now go have fun with your sister and mine.¨

¨I love you Will.¨

¨I love you too.¨

There was then a click of the phone and silence. I picked up my carry on bag and walked on to the plane. I still wasn't 100% okay with being on the plane, but I definitely felt better. The flight was not long and taking the whole way took my mind off of all the fears I had.

When we landed the weather was absolutely incredible. It was as if I stepped right into my favorite movie. It was lunchtime and we all knew it, our stomachs were all growling and needing something to fill them. Georgina new exactly the place to go, a little cafe right by the hotel.

We ate and then we all passed out from exhaustion from the morning we had had.

The next day after we all had rested and were ready to hit the city both Georgina and Treen had told me that Will had planned for me to go to a little cafe by the Eiffel Tower. I was to read a letter he had sent with Georgie and sit in one of the chairs that never sat quite right on the sidewalk.

I walked to the cafe and sat down, I ordered a coffee and croissant with unsalted butter just like the letter had told me to do. I then opened the letter.

Clark.

A few weeks should have passed by the time you read this. If you follow the instructions, you'll be in Paris on one of those chairs that never sit quite level on a pavement. I hope it's still sunny. Across the bridge to your right, you'll see L'artisan Parfumeur. You should try the scent called Papillon extrem. I always did think it would smell great on you. There are few things I wanted to say and couldn't because you would've gotten emotional and you wouldn't have let me finish. So, here it is. When you get back home, Michael Lawler will give you access to a bank account that contains enough to give you a new beginning. Don't start panicking. It's not enough for you to sit around for the rest of your life but it should buy you your freedom, at least from that little town we both call home. Live boldly, Clark. Push yourself. Don't settle. Wear those stripy legs with pride. Knowing you still have possibilities is a luxury, knowing I might have given them to you. This eased something for me. So, this is it. You are scored on my heart, Clark. You have been the first day you walked in with your sweet smile and your ridiculous clothes and your bad jokes and your complete inability to ever hide a single thing you felt. Don't think of me too often. I don't want you getting sad. Just live well. Just live. I'll be walking beside you every step of the way.

Love, Will.

I felt a single tear fall on my lap small but it was there. There were so many different emotions running through my head, some I couldn't even explain, But the one emotion I felt that surprised me the most was joy. I knew that letter was supposed to be read after his death and that letter was supposed to be the last thing he gave me, but it wasn't. That letter was the start of our life together, alive and happy.

Our days in Paris came to an end and just as Will had said before we left I didn't want to leave. Everything in that city was magical and full possibilities. I knew exactly why Paris was Will favorite place because it slowly became mine.

Just as Will had promised he and Nathan were waiting for us at the airport. Will had more color and looked a lot stronger than before I had left him. ¨Why hello Clark.¨ he said with a little smile as I jumped on his lap to kiss him.

We made it home to the annex about an hour later with me talking the whole way home of all of the incredible things we had tasted and seen. ¨So I take it you had fun?¨ he asked already knowing the answer.

It was getting late and Nathan had put Will in bed while I was getting ready in the bathroom. I came out in one of Will´s shirts, which after moving in with him had found that guys shirts were ten times more comfortable, and underwear. I crawled in bed next to Will and placed my head on his shoulder and intertwined my finger with his.

It had only been a couple of weeks without the touch of Will, but it felt like a lifetime and I savored every moment I had with him. His breathing had steadied which told me he had fallen asleep. My eyes felt heavy and before drifting of I head a very quiet ¨I love Clark.¨


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello my Loves, Wow sorry it has been a hot minute, but life got extremely crazy and I was just unable to write. I am back though and plan to continue this story. Thank you all so much for the kind words and although the chapters will be posted a little more spread out then they have before I promise you will not be disappointed. This Chapter is a little on the short side, but I wanted to get something up. So I hope you enjoy!**

As fall turned to winter Will became more and more quiet. I knew that he would start to shut down, not being able to go out as often and being stuck in the annex all day, but I didn't think it would get as bad as it did. I never knew where Will went in his mind those days I just knew that it was probably somewhere dark, like before his accident.

It was about one in the morning when I woke up to Will screaming and panicking. I got up as fast as I could to wake him up and try to calm him down. His eyes darted around the room and them landed on mine and a hint of a smile played at his lips. It quickly disappeared as tears started to roll down his face.

¨Please leave me alone Lou¨ he said as I wiped some of his tears with the pad of my thumb away.

¨I'm not going anywhere Will, I made that promise to you.¨

We sat there for sometime him quietly sobbing and me holding his hand trying to tell him desperately how loved he was. Oh but he was so loved. WIll turned his head the most he could turn it and at that moment I knew exactly what he was about to say.

¨It happened two years ago today. I didn't wake up and say that that was the day I was going to kill myself but the opportunity just happened.¨ He said this trying so hard to forget everything.

¨Will you don't have to tell me if you're not ready.¨

¨To be honest I don't think I will ever be ready Lou, but if I want you in my life than I can't keep hiding you from my past.¨

At those words I broke, the wanting to know about the scars on his wrist and the sleepless nights playing out in my head what was going through his head. It all came out like a waterfall, at that moment I didn't want to know, but I also knew that him telling me this was his way of fully letting me love him and being part of his life.

¨Lou, please don't cry¨

I sat up on my elbows and tried to compose myself the best I could. With that Will continued.

¨At that time Nathan was my only career, he would come at certain time of the day and would leave me to do whatever I wanted or could do which was not much may I remind you. I had just finished watching a movie and decided I had enough of that little room. I went to the kitchen and as I rounded the corner of my room I hit my wrist on a wooden rod hanging from the ceiling from construction of the annex that was not completely finished.¨

At that point both Will and I had tears down our faces. All I wanted to do was hold him and tell him it would be fine and he was not alone.

¨I didn't realize I had cut myself on a nail until I looked down at my arm because it had fallen off the armrest of my chair. All I saw was blood and I knew that that was my chance to end it all and not have to wait 6 months.¨ He said trying to calm down. ¨I was very close to ending it when my Dad and Georgina walked in and asked to see if I wanted to go on a walk with them. The next thing I remember is waking up in hospital about a week later with my parents by my side crying and telling me that I had lost almost half of my blood.¨

I didn't know what to say or even think Will would have been dead so many times that my laying next to him was almost a miracle, so I said the only thing I could think to say, ¨I Love You Will.¨

The rest of the day we spent hanging out and watching movies, both his Mom and Dad popped in every hour to check on how he was doing but never stayed long enough to reminisce about what happened years ago. It started snowing in the late afternoon and Nathan was unable to make it which for me was fine it just meant I had a little more extra time with Will. I lay by his side after getting him ready and just looked at him. I didn't know if he was a sleep or not, but I watched him and all I could do was smile.

Just six months ago I thought I was going to lose him but here he is. A year ago he almost took his life, but then again here he is, and his last bought with pneumonia the doctor told his parents multiple times to say their goodbyes and that he was not going to make it through the night, but for some reason he did and here he was. I was suppose to lose him so many times, but something in him whether it be some super natural force or someone greater than us wanted him to stay.

¨Are you just staring at me sleep Clark?¨ Will said taking me aback for a second. ¨I was just thinking¨ I said unable to hide my smile. ¨That's never a good thing¨ Will said playfully. ¨What were you thinking about?¨ he asked, curiosity getting the best of him. ¨Just about how far we have come and what our future has in store for us.¨ ¨And what does our future have in store for us?" Will asked "Oh I don't know, maybe a happy little family with a dog living in a nice little house with family who visits everyone in a while and a yard that has a huge garden, and a window above the kitchen sink where you can see the castle and the as far as the eye can see."

Will went silent and his brows furrowed. "Well I think you may want to find someone else who can give you all this"

"What"

"Lou we have talked about this many times I can not give you that family, I can't even take you to bed. Do you know what I want to do with you?"

"Will, never ever say that again, You are the best thing that ever happened to me and I don't care if I can have a family or not. As long as I'm with you then I am fine. I don't need all those things all I need is for you to be with me."

"I love you Lou."

"I love you too, more than you will ever know."


End file.
